Magick
Rituals Classick Magick Amoromancy Largely unchanged. Anagram Gematria Largely unchanged. Annihilomancy Largely unchanged. Bibliomancy Largely unchanged. While books have become somewhat supplanted by eReaders, there still exists a hard core of people who stick to the printed page. If anything, Bibliomancy has strengthened by the air of the arcane air lent to those who still surround themselves with dead trees. Cliomancy Largely unchanged. Cryptomancy At GM discretion, Cryptomancers may take an additional 10% skill dock. The leading candidate for their postmodern replacement is Triebemancy. Dipsomancy Largely unchanged. Entropomancy Largely unchanged. Epideromancy Largely unchanged. Geomancy Largely unchanged. Herpemancy Largely unchanged. Iconomancy The Taboo for Iconomancy has been slightly altered by the über-social world we now inhabit. Stalkers are not punished by their being incidentally involved in something posted online, but any use of social media- generating memes, uploading YouTube videos, having a Facebook, commenting on an online article- all break taboo. Further, no new charges can be made until the Iconomancer has “atoned” and taken down the offending bit of information. Infomancy Infomancy has been largely supplanted by Mediamancy. This does not mean Infomancy is replaced, however; most Infomancers are now those with a much more serious interest in media, such as hermit hackers and code freaks, rather than simply media junkies. There is, of course, a nasty turf war between Infomancers and their usurpers, as Infomancers tend to see Megaphones as a perversion of their true art. Irascimancy Largely unchanged. Kleptomancy Largely unchanged. Mechanomancy Mechanomancers do not yet get a 10% dock. If anything, the school has somehow gotten up and started thriving again, with steampunk subculture becoming vibrant among nerds. Mechanomancy might have been on its last legs in 2002, but it's still walking fine in 2011 as nostalgia for a period that never existed. Narco-Alchemy Largely unchanged. Oneiromancy Largely unchanged. Personamancy Largely unchanged. Plutomancy Largely unchanged. Plutophagy Largely unchanged. Pornomancy Largely unchanged. Thanatomancy Largely unchanged. Urbanomancy As this canon assumes the Ascension of Erica Fisher at the end of To Go, the spell "Napoleon of Notting Hill" costs an extra significant charge. Videomancy Along with Infomancy, Videomancy has been largely supplanted by Mediamancy. As TV is not entirely a dead art, just a declining one, Videomancy does not take a -10% dock. Vidiots are increasingly seen as a little quaint, however. New School Electromancy Also a cool school idea- high tech mechanomancy? Awesome. Perhaps, because technology is so disposable, they can't keep using the same device for more than a few months before moving on to something else. Generating a minor charge is based off purchase (or creation) of a new high-tech gadget, meaning adepts can either spend money or time to create a charge. Generating a significant charge comes from getting spoken admiration of the gadget from acknowledged experts. The mage has his or her own set of strict qualifications for what constitutes an expert, buddies won't do. A major charge comes from introducing a revolutionary or completely new hi-tech gadget into the mainstream, but it cannot be made or modified by magick in any way. The act of creating the gadget must be pure human research. Incompemancy See Incompemancy Mediamancy See Mediamancy Triebemancy See Triebemancy Sophiamancy See Sophiamancy Pharmaco-Alchemy Restless Legs Syndrome? Really? Everyone knows that's just something Big Pharma made up. Who knows what other ways they've mucked with the medical field? They've probably switched labels of illnesses around, "discovered" new versions of old drugs that do nothing the old ones didn't, and they're probably doing a lot more right now. They do all this just to take our money, right? Wrong. A particular Ourouboros-worshipping cabal of ex-narquis is manipulating the Pharmaceutical industry, and probably other aspects of health care as well. They've rejected their older siblings' ideal of perfection through addiction, and instead found organization, commitment to Progress, and a new school of magick. "Pharmers" cannot create something new that is entirely beneficial without having loads of potential side-effects (ask your doctor if Pharmaco-Alchemy is right for you!), nor can they allow any sort of treatment for their ills that has been proven to have only curative effects. They support progress by re-hashing old solutions, march forward by making new problems, and drive into the future by reinventing the wheel, gnawing on their own tails the whole time. Avatars The Fool/The Ditz With the rise of the True Executive, it is theorised that the Fool is weakened enough to have been overthrown by newer ideas. See The Ditz for more The Masterless Man Suffered? Definitely. Could be that the current Godwalker of this one is trying to replace it with the Entrepreneur. Don't think it's happened yet, though. The Masterless Man, in fact, is currently in fact in the middle of a war for succession. There's a three-way Archetype war going on between the current Archetype, and two high-level Avatars attempting to depose him, one as the Entrepreneur and the other as the Hacker. The Entrepreneur is the current Godwalker, but every so often one deposes the other, wages war upon his Archetype, only to be stopped in his Ascension attempt by the other's gaining power and deposing him. The Rebel Bit of controversy here regarding my initial thought that Anonymous, as an entity, is collectively the Godwalker of the Rebel. I do note that a lot of you assumed I meant that Anonymous had Ascended, which was not what I meant. As the Rebel is one of the Avatars most likely to have shifted in the Clergy, I'm interested to see what people develop here. The Terrorist Simon Diulio, as per Fly to Heaven. Possibly an interesting NPC-only class if stats could be come up with for it, along the lines of the Dark Stalker. : Maybe one of the channels could amp up the madness check that people get from observing his acts of terror by 1, and by 2 if they're the ones targeted by the act. : Writerwolf 22:15, November 2, 2011 (UTC) The True Executive As mentioned elsewhere, the True Executive is likely the Ascension that happened at the end of To Go, so all the rules on pp. 154 of To Go apply now instead of the normal rules for the True King. The True King, as an avatar, no longer exists. The Hermit --> Misanthrope Distant, disillusioned, bitter, the wise old Hermit has become the cynical Misanthrope. Modern communication is so widespread, and so much of the Earth is populated that physical isolation has become difficult to achieve. In its place, emotional and social desolation have gained more significance. I can't think of any real people that would embody this archetype, but there are plenty of fictional characters, like Dr. House, Randal Graves(maybe a dated example), and even Dexter Morgan. Perhaps Howard Hughes was channelling this archetype when he withdrew into isolation in the top floor of a Las Vegas Casino, inimately connected to a bank of telephone lines and surrounded by a personal staff kept at arms length. Misanthropes must stay connected to the media, always receiving a constant input on the wretched state of mankind while rejecting as many forms of personal involvement with other people as possible. The Rationalist ''See also: The Rationalist '' Armed with only reason, ethics, some clever debate techniques, and his (and perhaps a select few others') own intellect, he's here to make sense of our world and solve its many problems! This archetype's influence is especially apparent on the web, with the growing numbers of internet atheists and warriors of progress. The rationalist embodies the hope for a brighter, more enlightened future of peace and prosperity, along with the struggle against the barriers put up by the tangled and chaotic concerns of mainstream authority. This archetype is particularly interesting, because it began long ago as incredibly idealistic and innocent, but has recently become associated with beleaguered doggedness, and a sense of intellectual elitism. Figures: John Locke and Isaac Newton for the "old school enlightenment thinkers" version, with Richard Dawkins, and Christopher Hitchens for the "new school critics of traditionalist authority" version. Carl Sagan, of course, fits nicely with both. The Merchant Despite an increased focus on capitalism, the Merchant archetype is weakened more than ever. The idea of a middle man who can get you whatever you need, for a price, sounds attractive but who feels like they can pay anymore? With Faustian bargains at their disposal fewer potential customers, the Merchant avatar paths have become bloodier, colder and more willing to put their own assets on the line. Category:Magick Category:Avatars Category:Rituals Category:Adepts